第1章 予感
「大丈夫か、桐絵（きりえ）」 「うん、ありがとう。もう大丈夫」 Vocab: * 大丈夫（だいじょうぶ） - all right, OK, fine * うん - yes, yeah * ありがとう - thank you * もう - now Grammar and Notes: か''' A particle used to indicate a question. Translation: "Are you all right, Kirie?" "Yeah, thanks. I'm all right now" ---- 「しっかし嫌なもん見ちゃったよね」 Vocab: * しっかし（しかし） - however; but; yet * 嫌（いや） - unpleasant; nasty; horrible * もん（もの） - thing * 見る（みる） - to see; to look Grammar and Notes: '''～ちゃった A contraction of ～てしまった, which is the past form of ～てしまう. ～てしまう is used to express the speaker's regret or disappointment over something that has been done or that has happened. よ''' A particle used to show emphasis or add stress. '''ね A particle used to seek agreement or confirmation from the listener. Translation: "But we sure saw a horrible thing, didn't we." ---- 「あいつ、階段の手すり（のとこで）アクロバットの真似してたらしいよ。バカだよね？」 Vocab: * あいつ - he/she, that guy, that person * 階段（かいだん） - stairs, staircase * 手すり（てすり） - handrail, bannister * とこ - place, area * アクロバット - acrobatics * 真似（まね） - imitation, mimicry ** 真似する - to imitate, to mimic, to copy * バカ - foolishness, stupidity; a fool, an idiot Grammar and Notes: らしい ---- 「でもさ、あの死に顔、笑ってるように見えなかった？」 Vocab: * でも - but, however * あの - that, those * 死に顔（しにがお） - dead face, face in death * 笑う（わらう） - to smile Grammar and Notes: さ''' Used to get the listener's attention, a little 'fillerish' maybe. It can come after 'filler' words (じゃあさ、あのさ), or other phrases (でもさ、昨日さ、お前さ、それでさ). Used in casual conversations. '''～ように見える Expresses the meaning of 'seems like, feels like' based on what the speaker can physically see. Also often used to express the idea that the outer appearance appears a certain way, but it is actually different or you cannot be sure. Translation: "But, didn't his face he was dead look like he was smiling?" ---- 「普通笑うかぁ？」 Vocab: * 普通（ふつう） - normally, usually ---- 「彼は幸せだったのよ」 「関野（せきの）さん…」 Vocab: * 彼（かれ） - he * 幸せ（しあわせ） - happy Translation: "He was happy." "Sekino-san..." ---- 「他人から注目されるって、すごく幸せなことじゃない？　ねえ？」 Vocab: * 他人（たにん） - other people, others * 注目（ちゅうもく） - attention, recognition, notice ** 注目する - to pay/give attention (to), to take note/notice (of) * すごく - very, extremely, immensely * こと - thing Grammar and Notes: ねえ？ Translation: "Isn't being noticed by other people a very happy thing?" ---- 「注目されない人間なんて、生きてる意味ないわ」 Vocab: * 人間（にんげん） - * 生きる（いきる） - * 意味（いみ） - Grammar and Notes: なんて Translation: "People who aren't noticed others have no point being alive." ---- 「見つめられるのって快感よね」 Vocab: * 見つめる（みつめる） - to gaze (at); to watch intently * 快感（かいかん） - a feeling of pleasure; a pleasant sensation Grammar and Notes: ～のって Translation: "Being watched is a pleasant feeling, isn't it." ---- 「あなたたちはそう思わない？」 Translation: "Don't you (both) think so?" ---- 「私は目立つのはあんまり好きじゃない」 Vocab: * 私（わたし） - I * 目立つ（めだつ） - to stand out, to be conspicuous * あんまり - * 好き（すき） - Translation: "I don't really like to stand out much." ---- 「っていうか死んじゃったんだよ」 Vocab: * 死ぬ（しぬ） - to die Grammar and Notes: っていうか ---- 「あいつは死ななきゃ目立てないじゃない？」 Grammar and Notes: ～なきゃ A contraction of なければ. Translation: "If he didn't die, he wouldn't be able to stand out." ---- 「私は目立ちたいと思ってるわよ。最近、特に…」 Vocab: * 最近（さいきん） - recently, these days * 特に（とくに） - especially, particularly, expressly Grammar and Notes: ～たいと思っている A softer, more polite way of expressing the speaker's wishes or desires. ～たい（です） on its own is considered inappropriate for adults in formal situations as it can appear childish to state it so directly, thus ～と思う or ～のだ tend to follow ～たい. Translation: "I've been wanting to stand out. Recently, especially so..." ---- 「本当の意味で、注目されたいの」 Vocab: * 本当（ほんとう） - * 意味（いみ） - * 注目（ちゅうもく） - Translation: "I want to be noticed, in the truest sense of the word." ---- Miso soup (味噌汁・みそしる) with narutomaki (なると巻き).